The Devil's Christmas Gift
by loveimagination18
Summary: Matt and Claire, Christmas theme.


**Author's Note:** **Hello! Been a while. Merry Christmas to everyone! I usually write Captain Swan fics but I participated this year in a Daredevil (Netflix) themed Secret Santa. I love Matt & Claire so I was happy to receive a prompt of Matt/Claire Christmas. This is for my secret santa: Caitrionabalfe. I hope you enjoy! Reviews and feedback are always welcome.**

 **The Devil's Christmas Gift**

As the judge hit the gavel and announced Carl Lucas a free man, Matt couldn't help but feel a bit hollow. He could hear Claire's sigh of relief, could practically feel Luke's (Carl's?) relief from beside him as if it was his own. He should be happy. He supposed he was. Luke Cage was a free man. If he had any happiness at all, it was in being able to give Claire what she wanted. He remembered when she had first called him about the case, catching him up on what had gone down in Harlem that led to prison time for one Carl Lucas, AKA Luke Cage. Needless to say, he was less than pleased at the fact that she hadn't reached out to him the second she was in danger.

" _Claire, are you alright? Are you insane?! You should have called me!"_

" _I'm calling you now, aren't I?_

She was always a stubborn one. As he rose, he felt Luke pat his shoulder. "Thank you, for helping to clear my name." Matt smiled politely. "No problem at all. Claire needed my help, so I'm glad I was able to do so."

He could hear her approaching; looked away as Claire embraced Luke. "I told you he was good." she said, her voice full of confidence. Her words brought Matt a memory.

" _I told him you were good, and I meant what I said. If there is anyone who can get him out of there, it's you." she said, as she sipped her coffee, her concern and caring for this man clear in her voice. Matt looked in her general direction from across the table, Luke's case files open in front of the both of them. "Why didn't you call me sooner?" he asked. Silence. He guessed she wasn't expecting him to ask her that and to be honest he wasn't expecting to ask. It was something that had been bothering him. Her heartbeat kicked up just a bit. She sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I felt like you were too busy dealing with the chaos that is Hell's Kitchen? I don't know." Matt leaned forward. "I could have helped you. I would have been there for you, whenever you needed me. You know that, don't you?"_

She had said nothing in response, just cleared her throat and asked if he wanted some coffee. He had declined. _"I forgot. You like to suffer."_ she had once told him. Ever since then, there was this tension between the two of them, as if there hadn't been one before. Of course, he could never forget their first moments together. Her saving him from a trashcan, being there when he needed healing, refusing to allow herself to get in deep with him. He, in turn, wouldn't allow himself to think...

She touches his shoulder. "Earth to Matt." Shaking out of his thoughts, Matt smiled. "Sorry, long day." he said. He extended his hand. "Mr. Lucas, or Mr. Cage, Congratulations to you and I wish you the best of luck. I've got to be getting back." Luke shook his hand and thanked him again as Matt hastily headed toward the exit.

As he walked out of the courthouse, he could hear the jingle jangle of the Santa Clause in front of the building asking for donations, the hustle and bustle of holiday shoppers, Christmas fast on its way. He could also hear footsteps running behind him. "Matt!" she yelled. He doesn't stop. "Claire, I'm sorry, I've really gotta go." She reaches for his arm and he stops, turning around to face her. "I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for getting him out of there. I won't forget it." He wanted to ask her so many things. Why wouldn't she stay by his side and choose to be by Luke's? Why wouldn't she allow herself to feel something for Matt but for Luke she was willing to go through all this trouble? Why did he have to care so much about what her answers would be?

Instead, Matt forced a smile. "With the holidays coming, consider this my gift to you. Merry Christmas, Claire." he said and turned and walked away, her voice in his head.

" _I just don't think I can let myself fall in love with someone who's so damn close to becoming what he hates."_

Looking after him, Claire whispered "Merry Christmas, Matt."

" _You're right, you shouldn't."_

 **End.**


End file.
